The Song Ectofeature
by misakihatesyou
Summary: Spencer spies on Billy singing "The Song" but with different lyrics what does this mean! And whose this boy he's singing about? don't like ectofeature plz don't read.


Billy floated down the hall listening to his I-pod blasting "The Song" all his thoughts revolving around Spencer as he listened. He couldn't get his favorite brotato out of his head and images of Spencer's dorky smile kept plastering itself in the front of his brain as he listened to his song. Spencer walked around the house calling out for billy he needed his help with the new film he was making. The young director was about to give up when he spotted the specter floating down the hall grooving to his I-pod, Spencer walked down towards the ghost but stopped upon hearing the ghostly voice singing. The beautiful lyrics flowed out reaching into the very depth of Spencer's chest he could feel his heart beating a bit faster and what felt like a swarm of butterflies fluttered into his stomach. He hid behind a plant just listening to Billy's song Spencer would never admit it, the ghost already had a large ego without his compliment to boost it even higher, he loved listening to the dead pop star's voice.

"I do Tokyo it's all, Kimi wo aishiteru that's right."

Spencer smiled, he knew he shouldn't be listening to Billy sing "The song" but he just couldn't help it.

"you love me and when home is near you know I gotta hear I love you it means you love me~"

Billy happily sung out a bit louder his singing being fueled by all the images of his adorkable Spencer.

"cause when I look into that boys eyes it drives me insane Because I love him and ya know I gotta hear You love me~"

Spencer's eyes widened he'd never heard these lyrics before Billy must have made up an alternate ending to his song. 'What boy? Who is it that he loves so much he'd change his own lyrics!?' thought Spencer wildly a sinking feeling gathering in his stomach. What would happen if Billy loved someone else! What would he do then? Would he lose Billy forever? Would the ghost go and haunt the guy he likes...was the guy even still alive? Or was it an old flame that Billy had. Spencer frowned, turning he went back into his room getting on his computer and researching. Billy finished singing his song turning off his I-pod he decided to finally go check up on Spencer and see what he was up to.

"Hey Bromato, Whatchya doi- Why are you looking me up? Don't you know pretty much everything about me?"

Spencer froze, he wasn't expecting the ghost to pop up behind him like that. He had been quick enough to delete 'past relationships' from his search when Billy had started to speak but he'd have to delete his history later on.

"hehe Hey Billy...I was just um...I have a paper to write for school and thought about writing about you!" he stammered weakly not expecting the ghost to fall for his lame excuse.

"really!? Thats awesome! That should totally score you an A man" the ghost grinned happily and Spencer let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

After an hour of Billy talking into his ear about what he should put in his paper the ghost finally was done. Spencer went downstairs to the fridge to get a pop. The dead pop star looked around before floating to the computer clicking on the web browser then to the history seeing the last search. Quickly Billy closed out and floated back to where he had been when Spencer left. When Spencer opened the door he immediately knew something was up.

"wh-what?" Spencer asked uncomfortable as Billy stared at him intently.

"why were you looking up my past relationships Spence?" the ghost asked stiffly.

"I um I was just um..." Spencer looked at his feet.

"that's kinda private don't you think? What were you hoping to find?"

"I...yes I shouldn't have but I...I over heard you singing in the hall.." Spencer admitted guiltily.

"really? Why aren't you like...I don't know all over me?!" Billy asked surprised that Spencer seemed to be unaffected.

"I don't know...But I was um wondering Billy...whose the guy you we're singing about?" Spencer asked a heavy weight on his chest.

Billy's eyes widened in shock he wasn't prepared to tell Spencer that he loved him. In fact he'd promised himself he'd never be ready to tell Spencer that he loved him. The ghost stared at the ground for a long time unsure of how to respond to Spencer's question. The teen felt his eyes start to sting as tears were starting to form he felt a rush of heart break. The dead pop star jumped and floated to Spencer wiping a tear from his cheek.

"H-hey don't cry bromeo, whats wrong?" Billy asked concerned.

"no-nothing" Billy couldn't make out the rest as Spencer just burst into tears.

"Spence shh its ok" Billy pulled Spencer to him holding him close.

It pained him to see the film maker so upset, he wasn't sure what it was exactly that made his bro upset but he knew he could help. He knew that Spencer liked his singing and he often sung the young boy to sleep after he had a nightmare. Billy twisted up all the courage he could and holding Spencer close to his chest he softly began to sing. Spencer's sobbing quieted down so he could listen to the sweet tune coming from those soft blue lips he loved so much.

"I do Tokyo it's all, Kimi wo aishiteru that's right. You love me and when home is near you know I gotta hear I love you it means you love me. cause when I look into that boys eyes it drives me insane Because I love him and ya know I gotta hear You love me"

Spencer sniffled, why was Billy singing this alternate version to him? He listened closely to the lyrics.

"Because I love him" Billy sings then pauses for a second. "Because I love you" He sings getting softer. "Because I love Spence" Billy ends the song so quietly that you could have heard a leaf fall. Spencer was in shock, Billy loved him?! He loved him?! He looked up at Billy who looked like he was waiting for rejection. Instead soft arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a warm embrace, soft lips gently meeting his and it was his turn to be shocked. Billy pulled Spencer as close as he could get him arms around his waist. The teen pulled away minutes later to catch his breath and Billy sat grinning like a cat.

"I love you Billy" Spencer whispered and Billy shivered.

"you can call me Baruch" Billy smiled.

Spencer at first was surprised and then he gave a little laugh leaning his forehead against Billy's.

"well then I love you Baruch"

"I love you more Spence~"


End file.
